


Donna's lession

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil4 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dom Donna, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "Well then you can give me a blow job now," he said hard."Well, I'm promised I'll take care of your cock," she answered, squatting between his legs.With a red permanent marker that faded only after time she wrote above his penis.‚Personal Sex Slave by Donna.‘





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Am I happy to be with you again ..."

Depressed groaning, Donna dropped to the couch and grabbed a handful of peanuts.

"What's happening?" Eva asked worriedly and sat next to her.

"If I did not love my husband so much, I would kill him," she murmured annoyed.

She then tells that he had lost his job two weeks ago, made no move to look for a new one, but did no housework. He always hung around with his useless friends and had nothing in mind but to drink and watch TV.

"He totally lets himself go and I can not reach him anymore, I'm just glad that our daughter is with my parents and that she does not have to watch everything. I tried it with carrot and stick. Nothing."

Eva had never seen her so upset. She looked tired and exhausted, though she had a few days off.

Donna was sorry for her and Eva was angry with Grant. She did not know him very well, had only seen him a few times, but he always made a good impression on her.

"Both of you," Dean laughed, pointing at Eva and Donna before disappearing into the rehearsal room. "Will definitely find a way."

"You have a tough woman by your side, Donna," Gabe laughed mischievously.

"She knows how to make men docile."

With a kiss, Gabriel disappeared and left the two women behind.

Great, now, of course, Donna's interest was awakened and Eva told her a little bit about her other side. Not too much, but that was enough to make her curious.

 

The next two days, the two made a plan.

Donna had to do the first part herself, but when she drove home, Eva was switched on by cell phone and could follow everything through the loudspeaker. She could not see anything but her imagination was big enough.

"I'm home," Donna shouted into the living room as she closed the door behind her.

But more than an indifferent ‚Hm‘ did not come back in response. Her lovely spouse watched TV like every Monday, a football game.

After removing her coat and shoes, she crossed the living room toward the kitchen, where her husband did not even look at her, the game was so much more exciting.

"Of course, I did not expect Grant to wash the dirty dishes away, but dreaming will probably be allowed," she mumbled tetchy and Eva nodded mutely.

In the last few days Donna has poured her heart out and Eva has learned a lot about Donna's private life.

She and Grant were married for six years at the time. At first everything went well in marriage. Gradually, daily life had caught up with the young couple. So it was no wonder that the air in the bedroom was slowly out. With once or twice a week, they had more sex than many other couples, but those moments were not really satisfying for Donna. It usually happened that he took her in the missionary style until he emptied himself. Alternatively he let himself be orally satisfied by her. He automatically assumed that she swallowed his sperm to turn to the other side shortly after his orgasm and fall asleep.

No wonder that a highlight was a rarity for her. If he ever condescended to spoil his wife orally, Easter and Christmas fell for her a day.

Eva was sorry for Donna when she thought about what a fulfilling sex life she had with Gabriel.

They did not lack ideas for new things in bed. But Donna just could not convince him that there were other things that were erotic, or that he could feel good when he was anally pampered with a little vibrator.

"My ass stays virgin, I'm not gay!" That was his motto when she tried to approach him like this.

 

Eva heard her sit down with him.

"Darling, I want to talk to you about something," she began the conversation, but Grant quickly interrupted her. "Can not wait that short? The game is over in five minutes and then you have my undivided attention, promise."

"Alright," Donna agreed, looking at the final phase of the game. "22 adult men chasing a leather ball ... awesome," she muttered dryly and Eva had to resist a laugh.

Finally, the referee whistled the game and she could turn off the TV without much protest.

"Well, what's on your mind, sweetheart?"

"It's about sex."

"Never wrong."

"Well, I'd like to try something," she began cautiously, and as expected, the less positive response came from Grant.

"Please do not be as esoteric garbage as Tantra!"

"Let me finish talking," said Donna annoyed. "I think of bondage games."

"Not necessarily my case."

That Grant rolled his eyes, Eva could imagine.

"I do not want to tie you up."

"It's not about me, I want to tie you up," Donna answered.

"And why should I join in?"

"Because you love me and because I also do things that matter to you. Anal sex, for example."

"That does not count," said Grant, shaking his head. "After all, you agreed to try for a bet, and now you do it because you enjoy it!"

 _‚Well, almost‘,_ Eva thought, remembering the conversation.

"So another gamble?" Donna said challengingly.

"Why not? Should I get the pack of cards?"

"Sure, but let's first clarify the consequences, if I win, you're my sex slave for a night I choose, and you have to do everything I say without contradiction, and what do you want?" Donna answered with certainty, which was more played than real.

"You know that very well."

"I'm keeping my fingers crossed for you," Eva whispered.

The fact that he already had four beers, Donna hoped to use for her own benefit.

Eva knew about the two games and his wish. A threesome with a second wife. That was the part where she herself should come into play. A premiere for Eva and with mixed feelings she faced that. But she had promised Donna to help and somehow, she wanted it too ... somehow.

The game of choice was poker. From then on Eva's brain had switched off.

She was not made for card games, so Gabe and she always used the dice.

"Lucky you," Grant said offended after a while, and Eva knew that Donna had won.

"That's why poker is also a gamble darling," she laughed with relief.

"Yeah, so you really want me for a sex slave night?"

"Yes, I do, but not tonight, I have to make some preparations. I'll let you know when the time comes.

And do not forget: gambling debts are debts of honor."

"Yes, I know," bellowed Grant after her.

"Well done," Eva laughed, though she knew Donna wanted to fulfill his wish as well.

"See you soon, sweetie," she chuckled and hung up.

 

The following week, she and Eva were busy preparing for their big evening. There were many things she wanted to do, but also some ideas she refused after a moment.

And of course, Eva stood by her side with words and deeds.

During that preparation time, Donna refused any sexual approach from Grant.

 

Finally came the Saturday night, when Donna wanted to redeem her profits. She had already told Grant three days earlier, so he was informed on time. He was not very enthusiastic, after all, there was a football game on TV. He really wanted to see that with friends in a pub.

After reminding him that he had promised, he gave in and told his friends.

It was agreed that Eva would wait in the car and joined in later.

Donna had a hidden camera set up in the bedroom and Eva made herself comfortable in the car with the tablet and a banana shake so she could not miss anything.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just before 8pm. Freshly showered and in the bathrobe, Donna was sitting on the chair in her bedroom. Dimly lit candles the room. Eva could well imagine how it tingled in her stomach. The excitement was limitless.

Donna raised her thumb in the camera and Eva knew it was starting.

There was a letter attached to the door, which gave him the first instructions for the evening. He had to undress in the hallway and put things neatly on a chair. Next he should take a shower and shave. When he was done, he should go naked into the bedroom and kneel there with his legs spread.

"I am ready, Mistress," he said obediently, as she had told him in the message.

Donna took time to look at her slave. Eva knew what was going on inside her at that moment.

It was a glorious sight as he knelt in front of Donna and she felt her power and desire flare up. A few minutes later she got up and circled her slave.

She leaned behind him and whispered in his ear. "I do not want to hurt you seriously, I love you too much for it, but I think I should give you a little lesson.The current situation will not continue. That breaks me."

"I know," he muttered humbly.

"You're quiet until I allow you to speak!" she snapped, grabbing him by the hair.

Then she suddenly grabbed his penis, which was hanging between his legs until now.

"I think we will have a lot of fun tonight."

She motioned him to get up and led him to the bed. Donna had prepared everything to tie him up like an X. Finally, she blindfolded him with a silk scarf so that he could not see anything. Satisfied, she stepped back to look at her work, but especially at him.

Almost reverently she let her gaze glide over his body. That a thin film of sweat lay on his forehead made her smile. His upper body, which had only a small belly as a blemish, rose and fell due to his quick breathing. His cock still arched between his legs. The only thing that bothered her, was the almost primeval pubic hair.

Well, what do you do when men can not do it themselves? Exactly, help them.

Donna lay down next to him and ran her hands over his body.

"Darling, are you all right? You're here for my pleasure today and that's why we'll do what I like most. You can say something. "

 

"But how am I supposed to fuck you if I'm so tied up here?" he answered annoyed.

"How do you expect me to enjoy that?"

"I just thought," he muttered meekly.

"Let me say so.The sex with you is not the worst.

Only what you sometimes do with your cock is not really what a woman can enjoy."

At these words, he had to swallow hard and Eve bit a laugh.

"Well, one more try, what could be the most fun for me?" She asked her husband again, hinting that it was usually part of the foreplay that was usually very brief for them.

"Maybe you want to be licked?" Grant asked hesitantly.

"Not bad," Donna answered as she undid her bathrobe under which she was naked.

"But I'm not in the mood to lick you," he said hesitantly, but Donna immediately offered him the parole.

"Do you think I enjoy constantly sucking you and swallowing your cum, but if you lick me well then I'll take care of your cock afterwards."

With these words, she stroked briefly over his penis, which had lost some hardness.

Without another word she sat down on his face, so that her vagina hovered directly above his mouth. Very carefully, he began to kiss her labia and lick it, but then complain immediately.

 

"Yuck! Could not you have shaved, if I'm going to lick you, I do not want to have any hair in my mouth!"

Donna and Eva had just been waiting for it. She had grown her pubic hair extra and did not shave as usual. "Alright, but while I'm at it, I can go on with you," she said as her fingers slid through his bush. Then she got up from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

"We did not bet like that!" Grant shouted after her.

"What's your problem? You're asking me to suck your cock and live with your jungle, and at the same time I almost never have the pleasure of being licked and should always shave off my bush?"

Now she was really in a rage and Eva pursued the scenes.

"Besides, what's so bad about that? In the past, you have at least trimmed the pubic hair for my sake and no one else sees your cock except me. Since your enthusiasm for sport anyway expresses itself only through television, there are no other persons before whom you would have to justify something!"

When she had vented her anger, she went to the bathroom to shave herself.

Then she returned with a towel, scissors, a bowl of hot water, washcloth, razor, foam and cream.

"Ass up!" Came the instruction from Donna, which Grant immediately followed, so she could spread a towel under him.

He did not move a millimeter and Eve could have sworn he was holding his breath. But Donna go through this, again and again with a small smile towards the camera. When she was done, she rinsed off the foam, dabbed the shaved area dry and creamed the sensitive skin.

So hairless she found it a thousand times more beautiful and aesthetic, which she also told him. Satisfied, she lowered herself to his face and pressed her now smooth center on his mouth.

"You know your job," she said boldly and relaxed.

As her abdomen began to twitch, he licked her clit faster, until she came with a loud scream. Completely exhausted, Donna dropped onto the bed to rest and that also made Eva pretty hot.

"That was wonderful," she whispered softly.

"Well then you can give me a blow job now," he said hard and his penis got up full of anticipation.

"Well, I'm promised I'll take care of your cock," she said, squatting between his legs.

The cream seemed to be absorbed, so she could work now.

With a red permanent marker that faded only after time, she wrote above his penis. ‚Personal Sex Slave by Donna.‘

Eva had to laugh aloud about this activity.

"What do you do?"

"You'll see then."

 

After laying down the pen, she reached for a cock ring, which she stroked over the glans to the root of his penis, where the ring provided a stronger erection. Then she grabbed a thin leather strap and untied each one of his testicles.

At the end of the leather band was attached a small metal ring to which she attached a long piece of string. This then led Donna over a hook on the ceiling, which she had attached there specially for the evening. At the free hanging end of the thread, she then fastened again a ring to which she hung a 0.55 lbs weight, which made him moan slightly, because it pulled immediately to his testicles.

"So my dear, for every wrongdoing I'll ever hang 0.55 lbs grams on your scrotum.

The first weight was for a demand for a blowjob you are not entitled to," she said with a grin.

"But you said you would take care of my cock then …"

"I did that, did not I?" She replied with a confident laugh.

"Huh, it's pretty late, is not the game starting?"

Donna turned on the TV in the bedroom and continued in a mocking tone.

"Just in time, while you have fun doing it, I'll do some cleaning in the kitchen, which you would never do yourself."

"What is this now? First you fumble around my cock and make me incredibly horny, then you hang me something on my scrotum, and now you go wash off? And what should I do with an international match where I can not see anything?"

Smiling, Donna listened to his complaints, only to put him a slip in his mouth and fix this with tape. "Oh darling, you'll probably never learn, right? First of all, I'm not here to take you to the seventh orgasmic heaven. Instead, you're there for my fun and believe me, I know what it's like to be dissatisfied because you do not get what you really need. Secondly, football has always been so important to you. I just want to do you a small favor. And thirdly, I'm so tired of you talking and complaining all the time, so you have a panty in your mouth that I've been wearing for you for three days, so this panty has a nice flavor." As soon as she had spoken, she hung another weight in the ring, accompanied by a groan.

Before she left the bedroom, Donna waved into the camera and Eva waved reflexively back.

Moments later, Eva's phone rang.

 

"Well, how do you like the show?" She laughed satisfied.

"You're a natural," grinned Eva and she meant that honestly.

"I sit here, drink a glass of red wine and watch my poor husband a few feet away, it took a lot of time and nerves to build and prepare everything, but it was worth it, thank you for your help."

"Not for that, Donna. But I think you should go back, not that he suffocates."

"Alright, see you soon sweetie."

 

"Well, darling, how is the game? Huh ... two goals have already fallen," she said, then mockingly asked. "Nice results?"

But Grant was not capable of more than a vague growl.

"Well, then I can turn off the TV too, pity on the electricity."

She switched off and lay down next to him.

"Do not worry, darling, I think I know a much better program for you."

With that, she swung herself onto his upper body, one knee to the left and the other to the right. Then she took the silk scarf from his eyes so he could see her naked body in front of him and he could not decide where to look.

Slowly, Donna licked her lips, then moistened the tip of the vibrator with her tongue and smiled at him.

"Imagine that would be your stiff cock that penetrates deep into me, but unfortunately you are currently being prevented in some way," she breathed, lasciviously stroking her body with the vibrator. She turned it on and enjoyed his looks on her body.

The idea that his penis was full of lust and that although she was so close, he had no chance to satisfy this arousal gave her just the right kick.

"So, my dear, and so you're not just lazy, you'll lick me again."

As she said that, she pulled the tape out of his mouth and fetched the saliva-soaked panties.

"What, I should lick your pussy again?" He asked, but she shook her head.

"Not my little slug, but rather the other hole down there, where you like to put your cock in it."

"You mean I should lick your backdoor?" He mumbled in astonishment.

"That's what I want from you, my little sex slave, and one more thing, you'll beg me like a slave."

"No way!" He replied defiantly.

She slid down demonstratively and had already hung the next weights on the ring, which made him moan tormented.

"As soon as you ask me kindly and sweetly, I'll stop," she said and went on.

Granted, Eva's eyes got bigger and bigger. Donna was really into rage and enjoyed the game. But she was not allowed to overdo it because she was now at 4.4 lbs.

"Okay, I'll do it, but no weights, please!" He begged.

"Well, ask me," she said with a devilish grin.

"Please, dear Donna, let me lick your backdoor."

"Not bad, but we're grown-up, and no kids anymore, so we can name things by name."

"Please, dear Donna, let me lick your anus," he tried again.

After taking back the last two weights, she went up to him again. There she sat on his face, just above his mouth. Her hands had quickly resumed work on vibrator and clit.

"Either you start immediately, or I hang more weights on your balls and then go for an hour in the pub!"

This threat sat and hesitantly he let his tongue circle around her hole. Eva knew that it was not disgusting since both had been showered, but nevertheless he felt deeply humbled.

At her request he intensified the licking, and tried to penetrate easily with his tongue. Faster than she would have wanted, she came to orgasm for the second time.

"And it was not that bad, right?" She asked him gently and he nodded hesitantly.

As a reward for overcoming, though easily enforced, she removed all the weights from the ring and also removed the leather strap from his testicles. She gently stroked the damaged body part until the blood flow returned to normal.

 

"What? So late?" Donna responded shocked. "I have to hurry a bit, at least I still expect a visitor."

"What?" Grant answered, startled.

"Well, I need a little company, too, and since you're tied up I invited a friend," she said with a shrug. "You just have to be silent and you will be spared a few embarrassments."

Without listening to his further protests, she put on her bathrobe and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

And that was also Eva's cue, she hurried and rang the bell at the door.

"Evan with live picture," she remarked grinning as she came into the living room and looked at the TV.

After the two women had made themselves comfortable with a glass of wine and chatted something, insecurity arosed in Eva again.

"Would you like to do that?" Donna asked, noting her doubts.

_‚This could be your only chance ... do not be a coward!‘_

Hesitating, she nodded and set her glass on the table. Tenderly Donna took Eva's face between her hands and pressed her full lips to those of the other.

Slowly, Eva opened her mouth and experienced a kiss that was so intense and erotic that she could not suppress a slight groan. The blond-haired hands wandered into Eve's neck, and she had to confess that the first kiss with a woman was wonderful.

Donna opened Eva's blouse and she knew that there was no going back. She wanted to make it easier for the younger and took her hands, pulling her closer before she opened her robe, and a few moments later appeared completely naked. It did not take long to gain courage and both had taken care of Eva's clothes.

These touches as they explored each other's skin were equally electrifying for both. Eva had never touched the breasts of another woman and she enjoyed the soft feeling under her fingertips.

Again, the lips of the two met and Eva briefly thought of her husband, who would have liked to see that. They kissed and stroked for a while before paying a visit to Grant in the bedroom.

 

He barely believed his eyes when Eva entered the bedroom next to his wife and that naked too. Grant and Eva knew each other, but only fleetingly.

It was incredibly embarrassing that Eva saw him in this situation and he swallowed hard, but nevertheless this situation aroused him.

"What, my darling?" Donna asked smiling. "That was exactly what you always wanted, two naked women in your bedroom."

Even Eva could not help but smile and together with Donna she knelt on the bed, one right and the other left beside his pelvis. As already in the living room, both began to kiss and caress. But this time Donna's right hand found the way between Eva's legs. While her mind was still a little against the intimate touch, the little devil screamed on her shoulders. _‚Yes ... right there!‘_ And so Eva allowed the touches.

Together, they took care of the rock-hard penis of Grant, before their lips found each other again. More than this brief pleasure, which had brought him to near climax, the two did not want to treat him, because it was about him to give a little lesson.

Grant, who was bursting with pleasure, had to watch the two women having fun together.

By and by, their desire became wilder before it was time for the showdown. Eva felt Donna's tongue pecking through her labia.

She hesitated a bit, then did the same with Donna. It was a strange but exciting feeling for her to feel and taste another woman. Due to her own arousal, her mind gradually turned off so that Eva could drop herself and even enjoy having sex with a woman.

 

For Grant, on the other hand, it was hell on earth. In his field of vision was Donna's back, which was extensively edited by Eva. He saw her round ass with the little wrinkled rosette in between and heard the smacking sound of Eve's tongue.

Actually, that was exactly what he wanted. He shared the bed with two hot women and Donna was even involved in lesbian sex before his eyes but it hit him hard that he could not play with.

Which did not stop his cock from becoming almost painfully hard.

Eva's boys also knew how to make her scream, but Donna's activities were more intense, more knowing, and more electrifying.

She dropped completely and could barely concentrate on her own activities as the play with fingers and tongue drove her half-witted. Like an explosion, the orgasm broke over Eva and she moaned and twitched all over. With the last concentration, she also let Donna jump over the cliff and with a loud scream her body shook and she collapsed exhausted next to Eva on the mattress. Then they cuddled close together and kissed tenderly. Both had enjoyed the experience and were looking for closeness and warmth.

Grant, on the other hand, was trying to cope with his indescribable lust, which almost drove him crazy.

 

"So darling, I hope you enjoyed the show," she tore him from his thoughts.

"And now we come to a point that I wanted to try for a long time."

With these words, she conjured again her little vibrator and then added with a smile.

"It certainly feels well in you too."

Of course, Grant knew what his wife wanted. „Never! You will not put this thing in my ass, I'm not gay and you will not make me become it!"

"But sweetheart, I do not want you to become gay, I did not become a lesbian because of my activity from just now, but I want a lot more that you beg me to deflower your ass."

"No way!"

Donna gave a sign to Eva, who then came to the bed with a candle, which she held slightly obliquely over his chest and shortly thereafter, the first drop fell right next to his left nipple. The wax was hot, but not too hot, so Eva would burn him with it, she knew from experience. Carefully, but steadily, she worked deeper and deeper with the wax.

There followed a small outcry from his side. Donna had left to Eva, because she had experience with it.

First, Eva pressed his stiff penis against his stomach to drop a few drops of wax on his testicles, which made him scream a little louder. Then she pushed it the other way and slowly dribbled his shaft up to his bare glans.

Just before the first drop hit the sensitive spot, Grant screamed loudly. "Stop!"

"Well, do it," he said, and lowered his eyes sheepishly.

"You should beg for it," Eva reminded him.

In a trembling voice, almost whiny, he answered. "Please, Donna, I implore you, put your vibrator in my ... ass ... but ..."

"But what?" Donna asked seriously.

"Could you please send her out?" He nodded in Eve's direction.

The two knew, of course, that it had been very embarrassing and humiliating for him so far and they knew he would almost die of shame if his wife deflowered him in front of another woman.

Eva noticed how quickly revenge arose in the other who wanted to do just that shame to him, but her heart made a different decision.

Donna looked up at her and Eva nodded, smiling. As they left the room for Eva to get her things, Grant sighed audibly. She went into the living room and got dressed again.

"Thanks for your help and I found it very lovely," she grinned and kissed Eva briefly.

"The pleasure was on my side," Eva smiled and made her way to the car to see the last part.

 

When Donna returned to the bedroom, Grant was visibly nervous.

"Darling, do you really want to do that?" He asked, but contrary to his hopes she answered.

"Of course, if you beg so much."

Grant thought for a moment if he should answer, but then dropped it.

She sat down next to him and carefully scraped off the hardened wax.

"I'll untie you so you can turn around, then I'll tie you up again, I want that to happen without protesting and grumbling, I'll make it as comfortable as possible for you and you'll enjoy it, believe it or not. Of course, I can not do anything if you do not play along, but then you will not need my ass in the future, let alone think of anal sex, you know?" Grant just nodded.

Quickly Donna had loosened the four shackles and to the relief of both women,

Grant turned without a sign of resistance to the stomach and stretched out all four, so she could tie him again without problems.

Then she put a pillow under him and knelt, armed with lubricant and the vibrator, between his legs.

Grant squeezed his eyes tight as he felt her finger on his anus, which was slowly penetrating.

Since that went without problems, she immediately went on with the vibrator.

"Please, be careful!"

"Naturally."

Then she squeezed the artificial joy donor gently but steadily into Grant's entrance. He made no sound. Grant could not stop himself from moaning when he felt his wife turn on the vibrator and moved slowly. Eva could well imagine what was going on in his head right now. For him it was a humiliating situation, but far worse than the idea that his wife had just deflowered him was the fact that he liked it and aroused him.

"Well, I'll leave you alone for a while and when I come back, I still want the vibrator in your ass, otherwise we'll take the other."

With these words she left the room, but not without switching it higher. Grant instinctively pinched his ass cheeks, because the imagination made him fear and anxiety. That was a monster he certainly did not want to feel in his ass. Eva had to laugh.

 

"I want to tie you up on your back again, it's time to get your reward," she whispered in his ear

He played along, and after a few moments he was back in the starting position, the vibrator still in position. He played again, so he was soon back in the starting position in front of her, the vibrator still in place. She leaned forward and gently kissed his neck down to the nipples, where she licked lovingly. Meanwhile, she removed the penis ring from his penis with one hand.

Then she continued her way across his stomach to his penis. Greedy she kissed along the shaft and took the glans deep into her mouth. In the meantime, her left hand gently massaged his testicles, while the right one moved the vibrator in his ass.

When the vibrating tip touched his prostate, it had happened to him. With a loud moan he experienced an orgasm like never before.

Donna's mouth filled quickly with his hot love juice and she was anxious not to lose a drop.

 

She lay down next to Grant and gently stroked his face.

Her lips touched and as he opened his mouth, Donna shoved the sperm into his mouth with her tongue.

He thought for a moment whether he should fight back, but the hand that had just petted him was now on his testicles, ready to squeeze at any moment, and so he allowed it.

When everything was in his mouth, she broke away from his lips, and he closed his own.

She saw in his expression that he did not really like the taste. Softly she whispered in his ear.

"I've swallowed your juice so many times that I think it's only fair that you swallow it sometimes, but this time I'm not going to force you to do it, it's up to you to spit or to swallow. As soon as there's no more sperm in your mouth, I'll untie you and it's all over. But remember, if you do not swallow, that was the last blowjob of mine for you."

These words were sitting. Sure, she did not force him into torture like candle wax and weights, but the thought of never again feeling her mouth on his cock made him absorb all his willpower and swallow the cum.

Grant felt her untie the shackles and hug him.

"I'm so proud of you," she praised him in view of the just shown overcoming.

 

The two women had expected everything. They had thought about how he would react as soon as he was free again. In her imagination he had raged, abandoned her, or avenged on her, but what had really come was not expected.

Grant began to cry uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry for everything!"

"It's okay," Donna tried to calm her sweetheart.

"I'll never watch football again or go out with friends in the evenings, I also promise that I'll help you every day in the household and you should at least have one orgasm every day and I'll be looking for a job tomorrow."

At that moment, Grant was ready to promise Donna everything.

"Oh darling," she said warmly, caressing his hair lovingly. "That was not the point, you can still watch football and meet your friends in the pub in the evenings, so should you, but it would be nice if you paid more attention to me than this leather ball.

Or if you are only there for me. And you should not work every day in the household, some help would be enough. But I like the idea of an orgasm a day. I think you understood your lesson, did not you?"

"Yes, I have," he nodded, leaning his head against her shoulder. "I love you, Donna."

"Me too" Her lips blew a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, too," she repeated.

That was Eva's keyword to turn off the laptop and drive home to her husband.

Only so much should be said. This evening was crucial, and much has changed in their relationship. Especially the sex life. Both had fun and tried many new things.

 

In the next part ...

Dean had found the perfect role for himself


End file.
